


Hate to Love You

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW themes, SasoDei - Freeform, SasoDei Week 2021, oh yeah its all coming together, rizo writes, we're on a roll babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Sasori soon realises that the routine theyve fallen into is a lot more than their usual bantering
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: SasoDei Week 2021





	Hate to Love You

Sasori was too old for this blonde twink's bullshit.

The constant bantering between them, the seemingly neverending yelling left and right, angry grumbles and upset explosions. Sasori should just poison the annoying brat. He'd finally have some peace and quiet to work on his own devices until he got sent on a mission.

_"Danna.." Deidara whined, high-pitched and needy._

The tension was always thick, the disagreement always came up, no matter what. Their views about art, eternal or fleeting. They were both incorrect, to be frank, but let's not tell them that.

Sasori was annoyed all the time next to his blonde partner who just never seemed to shut up. Not for one second. Deidara was always saying something. He was loud, utterly cocky with such an unmatchable attitude. Sasori hated it.

_"Let me hear your voice..Moan louder for your Master.." Sasori growled, posessive and drunk on the power he had on Deidara under him. Oceans of blue blinked up at him, eyes shining with tears as they fluttered shut slowly. Gripping the sheets, hand-mouths chewing on the fabric due to the overwhelming feeling, Deidara complied like the good boy he was for his Master._

There was always a way Deidara managed to fuck something up. Let it be a mission, a hunt, or a simple task. While the blonde didn't get scolded by the other members, he sure got the earful from Sasori no matter what he did. Those arguments always ended up in something exploding.

_Sun-kissed skin dotted with freckles like many stars upon the sky is already covered in a thin sheen of sweat as their bodies worked together. It's like they were dancing. A hot, heated dance, filled with passion, adoration and love. Sasori could never get enough of this sight under or ontop of him. Pulling on silky blonde locks earned him an even louder moan and a pleasant shiver from his small partner. "You're a very good boy, Deidara." He whispered into his ear, clad in hearing-aid and Deidara choked on his next whimper as his collar was being pulled on._

The redhead couldn't remember the time Deidara got quiet. It was awful, weird and very much unlike the blond. When he tried to ask about it, he didn't recieve an answer. Interesting.

_His lover nuzzled into his chest as they rested together after another round of heated, inferno induced dance in the sheets. Sasori just hugged him closer, one hand moving to unclasp the tagged collar from Deidara's delicate neck, but a soft, shaky hand and a lick from his palm-mouth stopped him. "Don't.. Please leave it on.." He muttered, looking up at Sasori with eyes full of love and adoration. Even with one blind eye, Deidara's blue orbs spoke more than words. With a dreamy sigh, he caressed his freckled cheek as Deidara put his head back into his master's chest._

They changed. Both of them did. Instead of constant yelling and fighting, there were hugs, quietly spoken promises, sinful whispers. Hand holding, working together in routine, many praises and satisfaction. 

Sasori loved the change. So did Deidara, judging by his peaceful sleeping face. As he shifted on the redhead's chest, there was a pale silver glint in the moonlight that seeped through the windows which caught Sasori's eye. He then stared at his own matching wedding ring on his finger.

This was certainly better.


End file.
